Ryoma's Worst Day Ever
by CrisscrossAnime
Summary: Bad luck can strike people at the lousiest time, especially when you least expect it. So watch as Ryoma experiences his worst day ever. XP


Author: CrisscrossAnime

Title: Ryoma's Worst Day Ever

Type: One-shot

The birds were chirping, happily singing their own sweet song. The winds rustled the surrounding trees, causing them to look as if they're waving to the passer-bys. The clouds floated across the azure sky, acting like they didn't have a care in the world.

You would of course think that this is the perfect setting for a perfect day. Ryoma, of course, would then _beg_ to differ.

On the way to Seigaku, you can see Ryoma standing next to a vending machine, face scrunched up, golden eyes of his flashing in annoyance. Why? You may ask, well, lets just say that he is experiencing a really _bad_ day.

This morning, Ryoma had quite an unpleasant and unfamiliar wake up call.

_Flashback_

_Riii-inng_

"_Arrgh. Stupid alarm clock. Can't you even allow me to sleep in for once?" Ryoma then got out of his bad slowly, walking pass his dresser, but not before shooting the blasted contraption of his a death glare._

_Unfortunately, he was too busy glaring at his alarm clock to notice Karupin, his pet cat, walking out of his room, already about to head downstairs for its meal._

"_YEOW!! $&!!?!!"__ His cry of pain and subsequent cursing could then be heard throughout that house as his pet cat sunk his teeth into his toes as a way of asserting dominance over him, as well as to kindly remind his master to __not step on its tail._

_End Flashback_

But the bad luck didn't just stop there.

_Flashback_

_His mother being- well, a mom, had of course heard his most colorful usage of words in a most colorful way. And she was not happy. She had happily thought all these years that her precious child had not picked up or inherited anything else from his father other than his love for tennis, attitude and his physical appearance._

_But it seems that that was not the case. Genes had ran through after all and it also seemed that Ryoma had picked up his father's colorful usage of words although if it's a good thing still remains to be seen._

_But being the kind, generous person she is, she decided to talk to Ryoma about it at a time when he's not rushing to go to school. Of course, she couldn't just let him off so easily. After all these years she had been with his father, she had quickly learnt that if you didn't take some actions to curb their problems, they could easily degenerate into worse habits. One very good example of this is his father. _

_So, she threatened to take away and destroy every single can of Ponta she sees if Ryoma ever curses like that in her presence again. Needless to say, Ryoma was very unhappy. And that was before he even saw what was being served for breakfast. _

_End Flashback_

But being the type of person he is, he quickly put the threat his mother made out of his mind the moment he got out of the house. And so, it brings us back to this scene, Ryoma standing in front of a vending machine near his school scowling.

He had thought of a good way to re-start his day. _By drinking and enjoying the taste of a can of Ponta_.

Of course, Fate being the bitch she is, had managed to deprive Ryoma of even that single pleasure. The moment he inserted his coins into the machine, the machine had somehow broke down, all the lights to the button flashing a couple of times before dying, taking his coins along with it to its grave as well.

Normal people would then either understand that they are having a really bad day and quietly back off or get scared because of the eerie flashing of lights produced by the machine.

Ryoma, being the boy he is, had only one thought going through his mind, _'I want my Ponta dammit!!'_

His Ponta was life his lifeline, to him, what Ponta was to him was like what coffee was to caffine-addicts or like what alcohol was to alcoholics. _He just couldn't do without it!_

In one desperate attempt to get his daily dose of Ponta, Ryoma had a _brilliant_ idea.

He kicked the machine.

The moment the sole of his foot touched the machine, Ryoma had lost his balance and fell on his bum. But that was not all; the tip of his racquets bag then hit his head, causing him to clutch it in pain.

Then Fate decided to give him some mercy, or so he thought. The vending machine then started to produce the kind of sound you hear just before your drink is about to drop out of it.

Ryoma look upon the machine lovingly, his eyes showing a spark of hope that his beloved Ponta would appear. Hearing some drop into the catch, Ryoma stuck his hand into it and took it out only to reveal a can of…

_Milk_

Ryoma really felt like screaming right then and there or at least bash his head upon the sidewalk.

'_This had got to be the worst day ever.'_

But you know what the worst past is?

_His day was just beginning. _

0o0o0o0o0

**A/N: Happy ****Birthday Ryoma! And also a Merry Christmas to all of you!! XP Hope you like it! **

**And Pls**** Read and Review! **


End file.
